Falling Out
by glitteredrune
Summary: The cycle continues. It was a vicious cycle they fall in, Alec thought, and neither of them can do anything about it.


**I'm back with a new story, yay! The first chapter is a bit short because it is short. I don't have any sane reason why it is short so go on read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Jack Barakat's burrito. Yeah.**

* * *

The two of them have fought again. It is the third time this week and luckily, it is Saturday. Alec doesn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place. One minute, they were kissing and touching. The next time they know, they were shouting and making false accusation. Then Magnus or Alec would be crawling to bed around three in the morning, murmuring apologies to the other. Then the cycle continues. It was a vicious cycle they fall in, Alec thought, and neither of them can do anything about it.

And tonight, the same thing is happening.

Today is Magnus' birthday and Alec, being the workaholic and forgetful Alec, had forgotten to greet Magnus. He left early for work, when Magnus was still asleep, and returned to their humble apartment twenty minutes before midnight. He went to the kitchen only to see that the table was covered with plates of varying sizes full of food that looked like it has been cold for hours. There was also an unlit candle in the middle. It was apparent that it was lighted at some point during the night because it was very short now. Alec frowned and it all clicked into place.

He had forgotten his fiancé's birthday. He had _completely _forgotten about Magnus' birthday.

He went to their bedroom as fast as he can only to see his lover curled up on his side of the bed, completely lost in his peaceful sleep. Alec removed his clothes and crawled slowly next to Magnus, draping his right arm at the green-eyed man's hips.

"Babe," Alec whispered to Magnus. Magnus stirred in his sleep but made no effort to open his eyes.

"What?" Magnus sure sounded annoyed. He tried to move away from Alec's hold but he can't contend with Alec's strength.

"Happy birthday, Magnus. I love you." Alec kissed Magnus on his cheek and smiled even though his lover can't see him. Magnus then removed Alec's arm and resumed his former position. Without a reply, the celebrant went back to his sleep.

Alec sighed and tried to catch some sleep he desperately needed.

* * *

Alec woke up late the next day. It was Sunday and obviously, today's a rest day for the both of them. He stretched his arms and limbs with a hum of pleasure. But when he reached out to feel Magnus' warmth, the coldness of his fiancé's absence welcomed him. He opened his eyes and stood up, making his way out of their room.

He saw Magnus situated at the couch, watching a late morning show while eating cereal. It was obvious that he hasn't been up for a while. Alec sat next to him.

"Good morning, Magnus." Alec moved closer to the lean man, trying to kiss his cheek. Magnus avoided the contact. He stood up and Alec was having none of this.

"Seriously, Magnus, aren't you still over last night? I'm sorry, okay?" Alec sounded exasperated.

"Sure. 'Sorry' will make everything okay." Magnus muttered but it was loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Magnus, can you be a little bit more mature? Do you want us to fight again?"

"Correction, Alexander. We _are _fighting. By the way, I'm going out with Camille tonight."

"That bitch again? Really?" Damn, Alec is beyond furious now. Camille is Magnus' ex-girlfriend. She claimed to be Magnus' best friend now and said she has no feelings for his fiancé but Alec is not taking that bullshit. He knows that Camille is pretty much still hung up on Magnus.

"Don't call her that," Magnus said sternly. "She's my best friend so watch your mouth."

"Best friend? Please." Alec can't help but roll his eyes.

"At least she remembers my birthday," Magnus said scornfully.

Alec can't find any witty retort to that because he knows that Magnus is right.

* * *

**I don't know where this story is gonna get at. I'm actually planning to kill one of them because I didn't kill Magnus in my other story, "Crashing Down" (go on, check it out). Tell me what you want to happen and I'll try my best.**

**Review.**

**Love,  
****The girl who just dyed her hair red because her mom let her after decades of persuasion**


End file.
